The Beautiful Girls
Synopsis Don and Faye Miller's relationship is taken to the next level. Peggy and Abe have a run-in with the help of Joyce. Sally runs away from home, causing more problems for Don. Joan and Roger re-connect. Detail The episode opens with Don and Faye Miller talking on the phone agreeing they'll meet up for lunch, the scene cuts away to Don's apartment where we see two abandoned sandwiches and the sound of Faye and Don having sex in the other room. After they finish the two discuss what lays ahead in terms of their work day, Don later leaves Faye at his apartment while he enters work. Joan demands that Roger correct a mistake he made on document, teasing her she leaves Roger office in a huff. It is then revealed by Rogers secretary Caroline that Greg had been called up to Vietnam and he leaves straight after basic training, Roger replies, "that is not good". Joyce surprises Peggy in her office inviting her for drinks at PJ Clarke's at 7pm, to which Peggy accepts the invite, while Stan teases Joyce about her sexuality. While at PJ Clarke's it is revealed that Joyce invited Peggy just so Abe could conveniently run into the pair. Joyce politely withdraws herself from the threesome leaving Peggy and Abe together. Abe then professes his wanting to run into Peggy just so he could see her again, flattered she orders him a drink. At her apartment Joan gets a knock at the door with two women standing on the other side, saying that a "friend" had sent them over to give Joan a massage. tip included. Knowing that they were sent by Roger, she lets them in. We return to Abe and Peggy still at PJ Clarke's where Abe expresses his opinion that the issue off racism in America is more important than womens right, criticising Peggy she leaves him at the bar. The next day, Joan enters Rogers office thanking him for the massage. Here he reassures her that everthings going to be ok and invites her to dinner to take her mind off things. She accepts telling him that she "forgot he is incapable of doing something nice, without expecting something nicer in return", to which he honestly didn't mean anything by his invitation. Peggy arrives to work the next day to finds Abe waiting for her at reception and hands her an article he wrote titled "Nuremberg on Madison Avenue". Peggy takes it to read, while Abe waits at reception. During a meeting with Fillmore Auto Parts, Megan calls Don to reception. At reception Sally is seen with a woman named Vivien Winters after she found Sally as a stowaway on the train. Don commands Megan to take Sally into his office while he offers Viven money for bringing Sally to him. With Sally in his office Don calls Betty who refuses to pick Sally up, leaving her with Don for the night. Don orders Sally to remain in his office so he can resume his meeting. After reading the article Peggy furiously confronts Abe over the realisation that if he were to publish the article, which was about Fillmore Auto Parts, and the boycott over their decision to not hire people of colour could result in Peggy losing her job. After reminding Abe that she isn't a political person Abe leaves the office disappointed. Upon coming back into the office Peggy notices Miss Blankenship is unresponsive, going to tap her on the shoulder Miss Blankenship's lifeless body falls head first on to her desk, Megan once again interrupts Don again during his meeting to alert him of Ida's sudden departure. Joan tends to the obstacle of getting Ida out of the office without Fillmore Auto Parts or Sally knowing. While Don returns to his meeting he pays half attention to what is being said and the other half of his attention is spent on Joan and Pete wheeling Ida's body out of the office, covered in Harry Cranes afghan, later revealed to be made by his mother. Don the pleads Faye to take Sally back to his apartment to avoid her seeing any of the commotion. As the coroner takes away Ida, Burt instructs them she be taken to Frankie Campbell's funeral home, while he makes a call to her niece. Don goes home as Roger sulks in his office. Following Roger, Joan fixes him a drink where Roger asks Joan once again to join him at dinner, Joan accepts. Don arrives at his appartment and thanks Faye for look over Sally who appear to have gotten along handsomely. Don invites Faye to stay but Faye insists she has dinner plans and leaves. Sally asks if they can order a pizza, to which Don makes her promise she'll never repeat the day actions again, Sally promises as she makes herself comfortable on the couch. At dinner Joan and Roger share a portion of cherry cheesecake, here Joan tells Roger that she was never consulted over Gregs decision to join the Army, much to Roger's surprise. Roger than asks Joan whether she was curious as to whether there was a chapter in his autobiography entitled "Joan", to which Joan replies "there better not be". Roger comments that when he looks back all the good stuff was with her. Waiting for pizza to arrive Sally bombardes Don with questions about Faye, Don reassures Sally that they just work together and that since they got along perhaps Sally will see her again. Walking through a rough part of New York city, Roger and Joan are mugged at gunpoint. Roger takes charge of the situation handing over everything the two of them have including Joan's wedding ring. As the mugger leaves in a state of panic Roger takes Joan into an alleyway to calm down, reminding her that everything can be replaced and what matters it that they are both fine. In the heat of the moment Joan kisses Roger, to which he reciprocates resulting in the two having sex. Putting Sally to bed, Sally reveals to Don that she wants to live with him and not Betty, reminding her that it isn't possible he allows her to sleep. The next morning Don wakes up to Sally having made him french toast, claiming to have made it from Mrs Butterworths but accidently using rum. Don tells her that he'll cancel his morning in order to spend time with her. Back at the office Roger and Burt are struggling to write Ida's obituary, calling Joan into Rogers office she writes it for them. After Burt leaves, Roger apologies to Joan claiming that last night was "in the heat of the moment", she replies however that she "is not sorry but I'm married, and so are you". Roger tells her that he feels something between and he knows she does too, with that she leaves. Returning to the office with Sally, Don instructs Megan to watch over Sally as he attends a meeting with creative. During the meeting Peggy raises the subject as to why SCDP does business with people who don't do business with negros, Don then reminds Peggy that their job is to simply make men like Fillmore Auto Parts, not make Fillmore Auto Parts like negros. Megan alerts Don that Betty is waiting in reception for Sally, Sally resists being returned to Betty causing Don to turn to Faye for help. Failing to get through to Sally, Sally tells Faye to "shut up" causing Don to get physical with Sally. Sally releases herself from Don's grip and runs down the hall eventually tripping up in front of the entire office. Sally naturally wraps her arms around Megan who conforts Sally in saying "its ok", to which Sally replies "no its not". Eventually returning Sally to Betty, Betty instructs Sally to say "goodbye" to Don, reluctantly Sally does as shes told and leaves. Don goes back into his office to find Faye waiting. Faye exclaims at Don telling him that "he shouldn't of put her in that position" and the whole time she was with Sally felt "like a test, that she failed." Don tells her that he's sorry and that everything is a mess, the two embrace. Joyce and Peggy reflect on men in Peggy's men, here Joyce reveals that she thought that Peggy and Abe would be interesting together. The episode ends with Joan, Peggy and Faye leaving the office in the same elevator. Cast Main * Jon Hamm - Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss - Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser - Pete Campbell * January Jones - Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks - Joan Harris * Rich Sommer - Harry Crane * Aaron Staton - Ken Cosgrove * Jared Harris - Lane Pryce * Kiernan Shipka - Sally Draper * Robert Morse - Bertram Cooper * John Slattery - Roger Sterling Supporting * Cara Buono - Faye Miller * Jessica Pare - Megan * Jay R. Ferguson - Stan Rizzo * Zosia Mamet - Joyce Ramsay * Charlie Hofheimer - Abe Drexler * Randee Heller - Miss Blankenship * David Warshofsky - Leonard Fillmore Guest Starring * Christopher Gehrman - Sean Fillmore * Grinnell Morris - Thomas Fillmore * Beth Hall - Caroline * Sarah Benoit - Vivian Winters * Kevontay Jackson - Man * Camilla Tar - Younger Woman Category:Season Four